Dibs, Blood Oaths and Home
by Lula6791
Summary: I felt as I finally arrive to my nest. The feeling of home so strong, new and yet still away from my grasp. OOC, AU BAMON


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This one-shot has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. You can place it after the events of Evensong those we know and those L. J. Smith hadn't published yet. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are totally **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

_**Dibs, Blood Oaths and Home...**_

"Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it stops and starts."  
_**― Edgar Allan Poe**_

"You enjoy making my heart stop, don't you?" ― _**Julie Kagawa, The Iron Queen**_

"Then love knew it was called love.  
And when I lifted my eyes to your name,  
suddenly your heart showed me my way"  
_**― Pablo Neruda, Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada; Cien sonetos de amor**_

* * *

In Elena's dorm room the group of friends were chatting animatedly, mostly the girls. It was an almost normal gathering between friends. The innocent eye of a human would call it a get together. Maybe it still was a get together among friends, but if we count the fact that a psychic/witch, a vampire hunter, two five hundred plus year old vampires, a girl who died several times, and among them only one brave human were the mentioned friends well it definitely wasn't a normal get together.

They talked about almost everything. The two vampires kept mostly silent. What would they talk about among youngsters. They looked young, but they wasn't. One of them cherished this type of moments. The other would be there just so could he see his girls and frankly to annoy the rest of them. It was kind of fun for him to see the different reactions he could provoke.

They ate all sort of junk food and do a fake intent to study a little. That was the official excuse to be together. They had several months of peace after the last threat.

Soon the young ones started to reminiscence past pranks, parties, school events, broken promises, silly feuds among them, their families, etc. They laugh hard about them. They avoided sad or dangerous moments. They seem to have enough of those.

"Hey Elena do you remember Michael Martin." The hunter asked.

He saw the Little Bird flinch a little. Interesting reaction, for the first time he got interested on their talk. He was considering to go look for some succulent dinner. He was kind of tired to hear about happier times of silly humans. Granted, they were his humans, but it didn't mean he has to like them all the time.

"It was a long time ago. Why do you have to mention it?" Red Bird's sing-song voice came out with a wining tone to it.

"Now I'm curious."

"Well Matt, we don't always agree on everything." The calmed voice of Meredith explained to the All American boy.

I glanced toward the golden beauty who was side by side to my brother holding his hand. She smiled at Meredith's words. She turned her face and give a light kiss to my brother's cheek.

"Yes, there was a time that Bonnie and I went after the same boy."

"That Martin guy?"

"Yes, Matt that Martin guy. I'm not sure you remember him. He was at school, I don't know maybe a semester or something. After summer he didn't return to school."

"So, you fought over him?"

"Yes, we did."

The Little Bird look uncomfortable. She didn't say anything and kept looking at her hands to avoid to look at anyone. He glanced at the rest of the group and saw Elena staring at him. He smirk a little.

"It was a who called dibs first situation." The Hunter explained.

"Oh! Come on Matt don't look so surprised. You boys do the same thing. I bet you have done the same."

"I..." A flustered Matt couldn't say anything. He was too much of a gentleman to say the truth about it. Is one of those things everybody knows, but no one dare to say it out loud.

"Stefan, you played football with him. I'm saying the truth? Am I?"

He smiled a little. "I think I'll plead the fifth." He then leaned down a little and give a little speck to Elena's lips. That really bothered him; a lot.

Matt gave a grateful glance to Stefan.

"But, who had the fight. Meredith?"

"Not me."

"Then, who?"

The conversation turned to be interesting again. He didn't like the displays of affection between his brother and his beloved. The girl he coveted and in a way still wanted for him. At this moment in time the need and the yearn to have her wasn't so strong. After what they went through, and he living the beautiful dream of him being the chosen one, he discovered he wanted more. She is his perfect match. He knew he could conquer the world for her, but still a doubt kept creeping on him.

For once he felt kind of tire and he wanted to go home. He did just that after everyone discovered the deceit concocted by Stefan. The deceit he accepted and lived it with pleasure and pain.

He went to his old home in Italy and found out it was only the shell of a house. He didn't felt at home anymore. He didn't knew how to explain it. He just knew it was something different. He has to find out what it is.

"Me." Her soft voice came out a bit shaky.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." I still don't understand what the girls and Stefan see about this Mutt by.

For the first time since this talk about fight and dibs started the Little Bird said something.

"Me, Matt. Elena and me. We had the fight. I got Michael, but we broke up really quick after Elena's and I fall out. After that we agree in some sort of a pact."

"Bonnie!" Elena startled Red Bird.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You promise."

"I promise what? It's not wrong to admit if one of us call dibs the other two won't interfere. Because our friendship is important to us."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." Stefan embraced Elena and they stayed like that.

"Wait a minute. Did Elena called dibs for anyone of us?" Matt gesture Stefan, me and him. I watched Elena closely and I could see a faint rosy blush on her face.

In a strange move Stefan asked the same thing the Mutt just ask.

"Yes, did you?, Elena and don't plead the fifth." She look at him with her natural determination reflected within her eyes.

"Yes, I did. I called dibs for Matt and for you. Different times of course but I did it. With Matt both Bonnie and Meredith agreed with me rather quickly"

She smiled towards Matt.

"For you well we have to do a blood oath. Not everyone agree quickly like I wanted to."

For the first time he moved and everybody paid attention to him.

"Blood oaths are serious, Princess." He felt a strange tightness in his chest.

"Yes, they are. Bonnie told us that. She told us we will have to stick to the oath no matter what happens."

"I was the one who suggested it." Meredith told us.

"And all of you stick to your oath?"

"We still do." That was the sad voice of my Red Bird.

"They needed to trust me. And the way to achieve that was a blood oath that still we need to stick to it."

The Little Bird said that with a tone of frustration and a bit of anger. That surprised me.

"Well I did promise I would never ask anything else. After the last request."

"I do remember that." Meredith's voice reach us with a soothing tint to it.

"To be clear Princess, you saw Stefan and called what you said it was?"

"Dibs."

"Thank you, Mutt" He glared at me like he wanted to punch me.

"Yes, I did. I saw Stefan first."

"Hmm."

"What is it brother?" Stefan ask staring at me. He knew me so well. Princess did an oath for my brother. I was quite sure there was no oath for me. That's the kind of thing people don't do for the big bad murderous brother. Typical!

I took some steps and now I was standing behind Red Bird. I squatted and leaned down, my lips were grazing her left ear. Her soft hair was playing with my skin. My right hand softly touched her shoulder and I pulled her towards me.

"I guess that's mean I'm up for dibs." I said soft and loud enough for Red Bird and the rest of the crew.

"Damon..." Elena warning came almost immediately. I move my hand to Red Bird's waist.

"Let me say it better. I'm calling dibs."

Red Bird squirmed a little. She was nervous and her heart was beating in a deliciously fast way.

"What... what do you mean?"

"My Little Bird you saw me first. I saw you first. It's natural for us to call dibs. As all you say."

"Damon leave her alone." Tension filled the room.

"Oh no. I won't. What do you think Red Bird?"

"I don't understand. I never saw you first. Even if that were true. Am I really what you want?"

I caressed her neck a little and press her more tightly to my body. That's the hidden gem inside of her talking right now. The strength she has who very few had seen it. Her inner call to go to the flame and get burn.

"Yes, you did. You just have to remember."

I suddenly turn her around and stare into her eyes I compelled her to remember. Understanding came in seconds. A blush painted her face and neck. The hypnotic trails of her veins more prominent that ever.

"Damon!"

Stefan's warning. Stefan always Stefan. Poking around where no one has called him.

I left her go. I transformed into a crow and flew away through the window. I have created enough havoc and I was hungry.

Later that night a psychic call came through. She was waiting for me near Lerner Hall like that night some time ago. I stood near her and wait.

"I remember more than that night at Fells Church Library. It always amazed me the grade I got on that history paper. Now I know why. It figures."

She looked at me and what I saw hit me hard. She was in pain.

"Do you have any idea how many times you and Elena made me believe I was seeing things were there non. When in fact I saw everything clearly. Do you have any idea how hard it was and it is to keep everything tight inside and not let go. Because she loves you, because you love her. And yet... I can't. I can't stop it. I want you to stop it."

"What do you want me to stop Red Bird?"

"The call of my heart Damon. Please."

I felt it again the compelling force of her. The Little Bird was compelling me again. The big difference was I wasn't hungry. I had my full strength and powers. I could easily ignore her call. A call she was doing and willing it to stop. I did the same thing as that night. I kiss her and forgot everything. I felt as I finally arrive to my nest. The feeling of home so strong, new and yet still away from my grasp. It was fading like the last time. This time I didn't let her go.

"It's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, the missing feeling I was searching for. I won't stop it. I want it."

"I don't understand."

"Red Bird only you had compelled me twice. The only human capable to do it."

"Damon... I don't"

"My Red Bird after all this time I discovered I wanted to return home."

"I know you went to Italy. That's what Elena told us."

"Yes that's true. But a house is not home. Home is another thing. The nest I needed and I'm looking for. That feeling. I only have it with you."

"Damon please don't play. I..." I silenced her with my lips.

"I'm calling dibs Red Bird. You're mine."

He didn't stop Red Bird's call not at all. Why would he?

**~~~Fin~~~**

* * *

**A/N: **If you read it completely Thank you. I hope you really like it.

I'll love some feedback.


End file.
